


My Special Someone

by jhengchie



Category: SHINee
Genre: Instagram, M/M, PDA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: My special someoneJongyuPGRomanceShort one-shotJonghyun knew how much of a sweetheart his boyfriend was when they are somewhere private and away from prying eyes;  and he would prefer it to remain that way, so it puzzled him at how showy he had become all of  sudden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: It’s been a while since I wrote JongYu but the feeds I was getting (thanks Rei!) in twitter is not helping me t all, Jinki has been a little too showy nowadays and it is feeding my fangirl feels all of a sudden, and thus this quick little fic.
> 
> Deeply inspired by Jonghyun’s speech regarding a special person coming to his Busan concert.

\----- 

 

Jonghyun wasn’t really surprised when Jinki requested to keep their relationship as private as possible. He understood the leader and would not risk their group’s reputation because SHINee is very important to both of them. At first it was really hard to do, and he wonder how Taemin and Minho did it because the two got together years before the dumb hyung couple decided to stop skirting around each other; Or the fabulous Key who had dated Woohyun even before the singer debuted with Infinite and lept their relationsjjip strictly BFF in the eyes of the public.

 

 

_So it really baffled him when Onew became open with fanservice and skinship, even initiating some of them himself._

 

 

“Jonhyon!” Jinki called out as they prepare to shoot for their MV.

 

“yeah Honew hyung?” Jonghyun responded with a grin, he loved the sweet pet name his leader came up with, calling the older a cheesy one of his own.

 

“We need to go to the set now, they are filming your part.” Jinki informed him and Jonghyun nodded and walked towards him. Jinki extended a hand and Jonghyun took it and interlaced their fingers.

 

The people on set knew the relationship status of the members and so as the lead actress who was now talking to Minho and Taemin because he’ll the third wheel in this MV. The staffs were tolerant to the idols, heck they were really good with them because they are one of the easiest group to workwith and were very professional so whatever makes them happy, it was something the staffs doesn’t dip their toes in.

 

“You two are cheesy you know that?” Manager Jin commented, placing a chair for Jinki to sit on while Jonghyun let the elder’s hand go and went on set for his shoot.

 

“I tried to show him  that I do love him, we can’t  do it often.” Jinki responded and Jin sighed.

 

“You can definitely show it, like why do we even design fanservice for?” Jin grinned and Jinki laughed. “Refined Fanservice is always welcome Jinki.” He reminded with a wink which made the idol laugh before nodding.

 

 

\----

 

“Fuck I am so nervous, where is Jinki hyung?” Jonghyun paced the dressing room and the stressed manager dialled up his colleague’s number only to get a negative response.

 

“He has schedules hyung.” Minho greeted him and Jonghyun hugged the younger tightly.

 

“Why can’t he be here?” Jonghyun almost sobbed but Minho held him tightly and rubbed circles on his back.

 

“He really wanted to come hyung.” Mnho announced and Jonghyun sighed then nodded, he’ll have to d this concert without Jinki and though it is disappointing, he can’t let shawols done can he?

 

The Seoul concert was headlining the news portals and a derp Minho looking like a crazed fanboy was certainly headline material. Jonghyun sighed reading the reviews but he felt a little empty knowing tht Jinki wasn’t able to witness his solo concert.

 

“Look, Jonhyon, I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” Jinki said and kissed the pout off of Jonghyun’s lips.

 

“Hyung, how can I stay mad at you when you are being this sweet and all?” Jonghyun asked, making Jinki laugh.

 

“I love you.” Jinki replied making Jonghyun smile wide and cuddle next to Jinki.

 

The affection did not stop there though because with every schedule that they had, Jinki was being a little showy for comfort and was clinging onto him like a koala to a Eucalyptus tree. “Hyung, why so clingy all of the sudden?” Jonghyun asked and Jinki just shrugged his shoulders, leaving Jonghyun to sigh but enjoy it while it lasts.

 

Jonghyun has always been used to standing next to Jinki on photo shoots and official engagements so it was no wonder that they share a few touchy moments but the cute googly eyes the leader was directing to him, cute pouts and gentle touches that were caught on film was just a bit puzzling but hey, it was always welcomed.

 

“You are way more touchy hyung.” Jonghyun said and Jinki just grinned.

 

“Can’t I?” Jinki asked back making Jonghyun laugh.

 

“Yes you can but it is so not you!” Jonghyun exclaimed.

 

“Well, what if I really wanted us to be known?” Jinki asked making Jonghyun raise a brow. “What if I want us to be known?” Jinki asked and Jonghyun looked like he was splashed with cold water.

 

“Hyung are you drnk?” Jonghyun asked but Jinki shook his head while he jutted his lips out into a pout. “You need rest hyung, you’re brain isn’t functioning at all.” Jonghyun exclaimed while laughing.

 

 

\---

 

Jonghyun was again pacing to and fro the dressing room while he waited for the start of his Busan concert. He had performed for a great crown in Seoul so Busan should be the same, but he was still nervous performing solo; he had always found comfort in seeing his members right there for him, no matter who it was.

 

Ten minutes into the concert, Jonghyun was doing well, his vocals were on point but backstage, his manager and team were all fussing over the tweets about Onew attending the Busan concert. Manager Jin called Gyeongshik who answered the call. Gyeongshik did not ned to speak to confirm their presence at the Busan concert and that was just the start of everything. When the VCR came and Jin handed his phone to Jonghyun before the idol changes into hi next set of stage clothes, the idol grinned and everything was suddenly brighter, louder and happier than a few minutes before.

 

“He came.” Jonghyun said to himself and when he stepped back on the stage, he was smiling brightly, all giddy with the knowledge that his precious hyung was just a few seats away from him, watching him and (silently) cheering for him.

 

 

As the next few songs played, Gyeongshik lead Jinki backstage and the idol quickly took two light sticks and placed it on his head as he crept backstage and cheered for Jonghyun in his own way. Manager Jin, who is always a shipper, took a picture of it using Jinki’s phone and grinned while he handed the phone back to the idol. “I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you posting this proof shot.” Jin said and Jinki nodded.

 

Another VCR and Jonghyun went backstage only to ran into Jinki’s strong arms. “You are so good Jonhyon!” Jinki remarked and Jonghyun was just gushing at how affectionate his boyfriend was but that was for the end of the show, he needed to change into his ext set of clothes and Jinki waved him off with a smile.

 

Gyeongshik and Jinki returned to their seats in time for Jonghyun’s next set and enjoyed the concert only Jonghyun can pull off. It was going really well so Jinki never expected the talk part. Jonghyun was smiling wide and was thanking everyone who came; that was normal. What was not normal was Jonghyun telling everyone that there was a special person attending his Busan concert and that a confirmation proof shot would be posted 30 minutes later.

 

Jinki laughed, could Jonghyun be more subtle with his ships? But heck, if his boyfriend wanted the world to know who that special someone is, then Jinki will indulge him. Jinki looked at his manager whoo nodded, heck the big guy’s a shipper too.

 

 

So at exactly 30 minutes, Jinki posted on his instagram, calling the younger by his pet name and declaring to the whole wide world that he was the special someone Jonghyun was pertaining to. He’s sure it will cause some ruckus, Jongkey shippers might get  a bit hurt but he knew Shawols were forgiving and will coo at how he supported the younger by attending the concert despite being in Busan.

 

He chuckled to himself, this was crazy and how has he gotten into such an attitude was a surprise, because seriously, he has been developing the need to remind everyone that the singer was his.

 

“Hyung!” Jonghyun screamed and Jinki welcomed him with wide arms.

 

“you did absolutely fantastic JonHyon.” Jinki grinned and Jonghyun blushed a beautiful shade of scarlet.

 

“I love you hyung, you know that?” Jonghyun stated and Jinki grinned.

 

“Always Jonhyon, always.” Jinki replied and kissed the boyfriend on his lips. “And I love you too.” He added.

 

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: okay it’s a bit rushed but hopefully it is okay. This is my interpretation of the jonhyun IG post~ I may need to reconsider my life choices after this lol


End file.
